My Hero Academia: Great White North
by The Impostor
Summary: In North America, it's Canada that produces the top heroes. The competition is tough and the stakes are high, but the hero class at Toronto Accelerated High School, chosen from the continent's cream of the crop of aspiring heroes, is up to the challenge... (SYOC).
1. I Fought the Law

**A/N: What's up? Impostor here with another SYOC, this one for My Hero Academia. The setting is Canada, and the heroes are all new. Read it through for more info, and check the bio at the end of the chapter if you want to make an OC.**

* * *

 **May 1st, Toronto Canada. Avenue of the Island, 11:00 AM.**

The morning of May 1st in Toronto was a slow one. People had begun filing around, going about their daily business. Workplaces and schools were filling up, the morning commute was slowing down, and the convenience store was out of customers. The clerk, a young redhead named Sarah, knew the feeling. Just another day. It wasn't like there was a Kaiju running around downtown-that was yesterday, and Atomica had solved it in minutes-instead, the day was a slow one. A few people had come in on the way to work or school to grab a drink or a pack of cigarettes, but it was the late morning by now. No one was there, just Sarah and a whole store of cheap shit that nobody would bother with if they weren't walking by just then. Sarah looked up as a figure in a hockey mask barged in with a few lackeys in tow.

"Get on the ground!" The figure shouted, as she released a thin green mist into the air, which soon filled the convenience store that the figure and her gang were robbing. The delinquent was dressed very distinctively, with a brown leather jacket with a patch on the breast depicting a rat eating a snake, jeans, and a black t shirt with a smiling skull printed on it, and "Misfits" printed on the top of the graphic in white. Her hair was visible, and dyed a hot pink. The people behind her were less distinctive. They wore the same jacket and jeans, but their jackets were zipped, and they wore helmets and gas masks.

Sarah agreed, as she found herself coughing and nauseous from the mist.

"The radiation won't kill you, but you're going to tell me if there's a safe, and where it is." The leader demanded, joining the clerk behind the counter.

"And if I don't."

The leader sighed. "Well I won't kill you, but I can hit you with more rads sooo..."

"God, Rebel. You're such a bad thief." sighed one of the subordinates.

"Yeah, you're right." Sighed Rebel. "Can someone else talk to this girl?"

"Damn it, the safe's behind the beer case. I'll let you in." Sarah sighed, more annoyed than afraid after Rebel's display.

* * *

"All right, just take the money and go. I need to take inventory of the cigarettes." The clerk said, while trying desperately to avoid throwing up.

"Thank you, we appreciate your donation to the local economy." Laughed one of the subordinates, as Rebel called off the mist, and Sarah felt the nausea fade, and the radiation decay.

* * *

 **Toronto Subway, 10:00 AM.**

The hero Atomica was also having a less exciting morning. Her triumph against that Kaiju the previous day had endeared her once again to the people of Toronto, which in the past few decades had gained the reputation of being "Hero City," a place where heroes came to prove themselves, and thanks to the success, Atomica had been one of the best for a long time. She hadn't quite ascended to the level of Privateer, but sitting around number 5 in the national rankings was no small feat, and even though she wasn't quite ranking number one, she was among the most popular, though a large part of that was definitely her sex appeal. No doubt about it, Atomica was a pleasant looking hero who maintained an attractive and athletic figure even at the age of 38. She wore a white bodysuit with a flowing cape and a yellow biohazard symbol on the chest. Her head was uncovered save for a black domino mask over her striking green eyes, and her slightly curled blonde hair cascaded to her midback. At the moment, she was riding the subway, as her agency advised her to do so. It made her feel more real, relatable. Of course, it got a little old to have people recognize her every time she rode the train.

"It's Atomica!" Declared a passenger, as the hero entered the tram.

"Yes, it is, good citizens." Atomica answered, playing up the glad hero persona that her PR team had advised her to adopt.

"Can we get photos?"

"Of course! I am glad to protect." Atomica answered, feeling a bit strained but working through it. After all, it was half her job to be a trustworthy, upstanding public figure, there was no need to refuse or be rude to citizens. That said, she had a few matters to attend to, a photo op with the mayor, combination security detail and autograph signing at a local convention, and then signing off on a few insurance reports related to her fight the previous day, so it couldn't be too long.

"The work of a hero is never done." She thought to herself, as the clamor calmed, and she waited for the train to make it to her stop, and for her to transfer to a taxi to make it to Olympic Island.

* * *

 **Olympic Island, 10:50 AM.**

"And another thanks to Atomica for her valiant fight against the latest threat to our fair city!" The mayor said with a confident smile, as he handed a plaque to the hero in question.

"Ah, what nice people." Atomica thought to herself, as the ceremony closed, and she found herself casually walking down the avenue. The convention appearance wasn't scheduled until 1, so she had some time to enjoy herself in the entertainment district, and decided to look around the park that she remembered well from her own childhood. As she was walking though, fate struck.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rebel shouted, as the gang ran from the convenience store, gym bag full of money in hand. The others were poised to run, but Rebel saw something. Something that made her suspicious.

"Rebel! We have the money, let's go."

"No, I have to settle this." Rebel insisted, as she focused intently on Atomica, several meters away, and who had just noticed the delinquents exiting the store.

"You know, we tend to call people who leave a convenience store in masks with a bag of money 'suspicious'." The hero laughed as she turned on her quirk. Atomica's quirk, Radio, was incredibly powerful. She could manipulate the electrons in the air to create radiation, and as a result could knock out people in range with little effort. Only the hardiest of foes could manage to shrug it off. The quirk did its work, but the figures standing there didn't seem fazed.

"Grandstanding piece of shit!" Rebel shouted, as she charged her hands with plasma, and ran at Atomica, ready to hit with an irradiated punch.

Atomica was caught off guard. The figure before her was familiar. She knew the quirk, and the hair, but that shouldn't be possible. Her daughter was in school. Not out in the entertainment district robbing convenience stores.

Rebel's fist connected, and it hurt. It was hot, burning even, but Atomica was ready. Any good hero knew full well that you couldn't just make it on the strength of your quirk. If you did, the first time someone resisted it, you were fucked. Atomica was no exception. While her quirk let her take down 90% of her foes without fighting, she knew more of unarmed combat than most professional fighters, for that very reason. Atomica wasn't about to die because of one lucky villain who could shrug off her quirk. She quickly grabbed the assailant's other hand, and positioned her leg at an angle in front of Rebel's. Forcing the arm a bit, she threw Rebel over her hip, and laid the attacker on the ground. The other assailants were gone.

"Now let's see who you are." Muttered Atomica, ultimately doubting the worst as she pulled off the hockey mask. The blood faded from her face. "Jennifer?" She asked, as tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Jennifer woke up in a holding cell. A simple but effective construct. Nothing more than a bed, a sink, and a toilet. No bars, windows, and a thick steel door to keep her from using her quirk to get out. The girl looked in a mirror, and saw her green eyes and tall, athletic frame, but also that she was wearing the costume that she wore as Rebel. Shit. She'd been captured. Atomica must have taken her after she'd gotten knocked out. This was probably juvie.

"All right, you're up. Your parents sent this attorney, I suggest you listen to her." A guard said, as he entered the room, with an official looking woman in tow.

* * *

"Here we go. Jennifer Amano, age 14, daughter of Ruby Jones, professionally known as Atomica, and Genta Amano, a Japanese scientist currently employed by Toronto-based hero agency Northguard Solutions, the same agency that manages Atomica. You are being held on suspicion of robbery, stealing money from a convenience store located in the entertainment district, as well as other crimes committed as Rebel, leader of the Starved Rats, a street gang known primarily for petty crimes as well as occasional vigilantism."

"And what evidence do they have of that?" Asked Jennifer, knowing full well that they had her dead to rights.

The attorney knit her brow. "In short, all of the evidence that they need. They successfully identified you as Rebel, and caught your gang shortly after you were apprehended. I suggest that you comply with commands, and enter a guilty plea. You're a juvenile and the assaults you committed were mostly against other criminals, so your sentence should be relatively short, but don't get sloppy, and anyway, I have to know. Why did you do this? With the fees I charge, your family clearly doesn't need the money.

"I just wanted to fight with my quirk. Any way I can"

* * *

 **One Month Later:**

I hearby sentence you to three years imprisonment in a juvenile detention center. If your rehabilitation is successful, you will be considered for a hero program, and allowed to transfer into any that will accept you, per your wish, and with the consent of your parents. You must report for detention by the end of the month." The judge said, as Jennifer finished her statement pleading guilty to robbery.

"Thank you sir." Jennifer said with a heavy heart, as she and her parents left the court.

"Jennifer. I'm sorry, but I just want to know why." Her mother sighed. The young hellion had been working in a street gang for two years, and she had been none the wiser. Of course, that made sense, being Atomica and appearing at functions as the hero had left her little time for worrying about her daughter, and Genta was always at work, making a whole new line of gadgets for her and her cohorts at Northguard.

"Why don't you think about it? What did you tell me any time I said anything about being a hero?" Jennifer muttered, still venomous towards her mother.

Ruby was speechless. She couldn't deny a single thing Jennifer had said. Her daughter felt evil, but she was also right.

* * *

 **Flashback: 10 years earlier.**

A young Jennifer was excited. After a three day fight against a powerful quirk user in the middle of Toronto, her mother was to return. In preparation, she'd equipped her swimming goggles and a towel tied around her neck as a cape, and had asked a house servant for help. In her little four year old brain, it seemed perfect. Her mother would love seeing how powerful she was, reflected through her young daughter.

"All right, when mama comes in, you start stomping around, and I hit you with the green stuff!" Jennifer declared proudly. She knew the servant wasn't really in danger. Her quirk hadn't developed to the point where it was anything more than an annoyance to those hit by it.

"Got it, said the servant, a man in his mid twenties who was trained as a chef, but tended to look after Jennifer fairly often, as she seemed to favor him, perhaps because he was capable of making all of her favorite foods.

"I'm home!" Ruby shouted, as she entered their mansion's foyer, to see her chef stomping around awkwardly and her daughter hitting him with a harmless green bolt.

"Atomica saves the day!" Jennifer declared, as she ran to her mother for approval.

"Jenny, no." Her mother sighed.

"Wha?" The toddler asked, a bit put off by her mother's resistance.

"You shouldn't want to be someone like me. It's not worth it... Find another obsession." Ruby sighed, as she turned away from her daughter, heading for her room.

"But I want... I want to be strong like Mama!" Jennifer sobbed, as she ran off, hoping to find something to allay her sudden, crushing sorrow.

* * *

 **End Flashback.**

That moment was the first in a long line of discouragement on her part. She wanted Jennifer to be safe, but it seemed Jennifer was hardly concerned with safety. All it did was make her more determined to be a hero. Worse yet, blocking her at every turn hadn't worked either. All that did was make her a villain. She was just lucky it was her mother that had caught her in the act. Ruby had talked to her husband about this. "Jenny" She said, "You can learn to be a hero."

"Thank you." The latter sighed, still bitter.

* * *

 **3 Years Later, Central Ontario Juvenile Detention Center-Hero School Division.**

"HA! Go fuck yourself!" Jennifer shouted, as she shot a focused plasma beam at an enemy, through the specialized gloves that the program had given her. Focusers. Designed to give her better control and cognizance of the plasma she produced. The blast incapacitated her rival instantly. With that, she ran to the enemy's flag, picked it up, and took off running to the safe zone.

"Not so fast!" Another member of the opposing team shouted, as he charged at her, his hands becoming sharp and ready to shred Jennifer to ribbons, or at least that's how it looked. Jennifer responded in kind. Her gloved hands were charged with a layer of plasma, and before he could react, she struck his face with her right palm. The boy immediately felt ready to throw up, and could scarcely defend himself from a devastating left hook. Jennifer quickly picked up the flag and ran ever closer to the safe zone. What she had forgotten was that there was a third opponent, one that was creeping around her back, from the safe zone.

"Nice try asshole. No matter how good you are, your team sucks." The girl laughed. She was very distinctive looking, with black hair chopped short, blue eyes, and a murderous smile. She was wearing the same prison uniform Jennifer was, but she was also loaded up with (non-lethal) weapons. Jennifer knew that they were a result of her quirk, weaponize, which allowed her to alchemize weapons from stone and metal. Heather Franklin was a terror to behold.

"So does your's shithead." Answered Jennifer, as she threw a bolt at Heather.

Heather got up more quickly than expected. "I doubt this will last long." She said with a smirk as she pulled a gun out of the floor and pointed it at Jennifer.

Jennifer froze. "Th-that gun isn't real!" She accused.

"I don't know, is it?" Heather asked with a smirk.

Jennifer barely had time to think. She leveled her arms and shot a stream of plasma out. Heather was against the wall in seconds, but still held the gun up at her foe's head.

"No!" Jennifer shouted, as she produced plasma in earnest, dousing her foe in the substance, and failing to notice the heat her own body was beginning to exude.

"Stop!" A voice called out, as the lights came on in the room, revealing a small concrete room wherein four students were incapacitated on the ground, and the two figures who remained standing simply backed off. Jennifer took two tepid steps out before falling on the floor.

* * *

"You might have killed Heather as well as yourself." The block's therapist said, as the latter entered the briefing room.

"She might have done the same to me." Jennifer answsered, still feeling the shock.

"We checked, it fired airsoft pellets. Now tell us, do you have a specific fear of guns?"

"I-I guess so." Jennifer muttered, burying her face in her hands.

"You don't want to talk about it." The therapist determined, sighing as she put down her notebook. "We'll try to work on it, but we won't hold it against you in your evaluation.

* * *

"Well, just two weeks." Jennifer sighed as she returned to her cell. The past three years had been kinder to her than she had thought. She'd learned quite a bit of humility, had gained guidance on fighting with her quirk, and starting in grade 10, which had begun the previous school year, had begun the process to become a hero. Ironically, going to prison had brought her closer to the dream she'd had since she was four and saw her mom take out that villain that was stealing matter, and at the age of seventeen, was ready to take the next step. She had sent letters to several top hero schools, most of them accelerated schools, and now, she was just waiting to hear from them. She contented herself with lying on her bed and looking at the posters that she was allowed to have in the cell. Mostly for old movies and a few bands. She was feeling so stressed that she barely noticed the letters that came through her door's mail slot. "Ugh." She sighed, picking up the letters, and finding one a bit heavier. Curious, she opened it, and nearly cried with joy.

"Dear Miss Amano, We are proud to accept you into the accelerated hero program at Toronto Accelerated High School."

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, go wild on the bio, and the accelerated school has students from all over North America, though if you want an OC from the United States, there's some extra backstory on the US specifically, so ask me about that before you make one. That said, I need a class, with about 25 characters (the more you give, the more major the character will end up being. The best OCs get more screen time (That said, counting Jennifer there are already 3 spots taken, meaning that there are 22 slots in the SYOC for the main story. I'll take 5 teachers as well, and several villains (the number will be more clear to me as time passes). Here's the bio:**

Name (first and last):

Hero Name:

Age (should be 16-17 for the main cast, the oldest at the accelerated school are around 20, and the villains, pro heroes, and teachers can be more or less any age):

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type:

Quirk Description:

Weapons/Gadgets:

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Standard Clothes:

Costume:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type of person they would…

-Fall for:

-Befriend:

-Hate:

-Respect:

-Rival:

Hobbies/Skills: (Your characters day to day hobbies and unique skills. Like they enjoy creative writing or are really good at cooking. Things like that or more serious things like they're good leaders and teachers. Or maybe their skill is that they are a disastrous cook. Be creative.)

How they would act…

-Towards Romantic Interests:

-Acquaintances:

-Towards Friends/Close Friends:

-Rivals:

-Towards Enemies:

-Towards Respected Figures:

-Towards Family/People in their history:

-Towards Strangers:

-Under Extreme Pressure:

-When Facing Fears:

-When Mortified/Angry/Depressed/Any Emotion that they react different than what would be expected:

Past:

Plot Points:

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:

 **Send a filled out Bio by PM if you're interested, and as always, Until Next Time!**


	2. Boot Camp and School

**A/N: Wow! I didn't even think the fandom was big enough for all of the support I got for this story, thanks to everyone who sent in an OC, and while I can't fit everyone in the main class, those who didn't make the cut will appear as part of Class B. I can take three or four more Class B, but no more Class A spots are open at this time, and teachers, villains, and pros are welcome too. Seriously, I need all of those.**

* * *

"Well, you're free." Sighed the prison guard, as he unlocked Jennifer's cell. "Grab your personal effects and leave."

Jennifer complied, walking out, and making her way down the hall that felt all too familiar. Since she was 14, this had been her home, and though she thought that she'd have some kind of sentimental mixed feelings about missing the place, she could only feel relief. To her, all that release meant was that she could finally learn to be a hero, and better yet, she could learn it in a hurry. The next four years would be a grind to be sure, but it would find her on the path to gaining her hero license, and two years ahead of schedule to boot. There was little to miss. Soon, she would have her freedom, her future, and maybe some money courtesy of her mother. This was freedom, and she loved it.

"All right, Jeans, a leather jacket, Misfits t-shirt, hockey mask..." The guard sighed, as he excavated Jennifer's possessions from a locker in the prison's exit room.

"Thank you." Jennifer said, as she ran off to a secluded area to change.

* * *

"So, I hear you got accepted into the accelerated program" Ruby said, from the driver's seat of her car, a new supercar of some kind from Italy, Jennifer wasn't sure, as her mother had acquired it while she was imprisoned, and that wasn't what they really talked about during what visits her mother could manage to fit in her busy schedule. Jennifer wasn't quite sure whether her mother made the three years better or worse with her sporadic visits, but ultimately decided not to think about it. That was behind her now, and before she knew it, she'd be staying in a dorm in Toronto's suburbs, away from her mother and the other shitheads who never gave her the time of day.

"Yeah, I was top of my class in grades 9 and 10, I guess the second I had a chance, it was all I could think of, managed to learn to fight with the quirk. Not sure if I can kick your ass now, but I'd probably do better against you than last time.

"Watch your language, and fine, let's see you try." Ruby laughed, doing her best to relate to her daughter. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She loved Jennifer. After all, she'd given birth to her, but it was hard to relate to someone whom you only saw a few times a month, and the rift had only grown larger since that fateful day. Never mind that Jennifer's contempt for her had grown to the point where she'd attack the latter out of sheer pride. It was difficult, but she knew she had to relate to Jennifer some how. Maybe a friendly spar would help diffuse the tension.

* * *

 **Noon, June 1st, Rosedale, Ontario.**

The car pulled up to the Amano family home, and Jennifer was immediately hit with a rush of nostalgia. She remembered this house. It looked like it had been designed 60 years ago, yet included more modernized sensibility. The house was built long and wide, with sharp angles and a minimalist sense of style. It was also huge, with five floors, a massive porch spanning the entire house, which was raised a good ten feet above the road. Around the back, Jennifer could see the familiar sight of Balsam Lake. No doubt about it, Hero work paid the bills. Jennifer sighed. At least her life had been comfortable.

"I don't even know why you had to commit those petty crimes? What did you want that we couldn't afford?" Ruby sighed, feeling a bit frustrated. Forgiveness would take some time.

"I didn't see a cent, it was the rest of the gang that took it." Jennifer explained, as she'd done to her therapist many times. "I figured it wasn't right for me to take it, but for them, it was a different story."

"Well I'm glad I didn't raise a glutton." Ruby sighed. "Now, about sparring."

* * *

Jennifer threw a glob of plasma at her mother. No radiation. It didn't matter. Neither of them would be hurt by radiation at all. Ruby felt the sting, and sustained a bit of damage, but she was ready. She saw her daughter ready another dose, and saw her opening. Ruby surged forward, and knocked Jennifer off balance with a quick strike from her shoulders. Jennifer fell to the ground, and quickly came back up with her hand coated in plasma. She hit Ruby's stomach with a devastating palm strike, but the latter sustained the blow and kneed Jennifer as she ascended, which seemed to take the latter out of the fight.

"You win mom..." Jennifer gasped.

"Pro heroes tend not to lose." Ruby laughed, as she took her daughter's arm and walked inside with her.

* * *

 **10:00 PM**

"Good night." Ruby sighed, as she shot her daughter a look, still conflicted about the girl.

"Good night to you too." Jennifer answered, before adding "asshole" under her breath.

"I heard that." Said Ruby, though she was too tired and conflicted to do much at all. "Your dad should be home tomorrow, I suggest you become more pleasant before then."

Jennifer felt a bit chilled, but she dutifully sauntered up to her bedroom, untouched for three years, and fell onto her bed, too tired by the strange world she found herself in. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she had a future and a solid way forward, but here she was, full of hate for her mother, and unable to fix it. What if she was cut off? She'd already been a gang leader, and who knows, could she go down that dark path again? Maybe she was a monster. Her mother just couldn't stand to admit it...

* * *

 **June 2nd, 9:30 AM**

"Jenny?" Ruby called, from the doorframe of Jennifer's room.

"What's up?" Jenifer asked, halfway out of bed, and fearful for her mother's reaction.

"Your dad should be downstairs, go talk to him, and we can go from there."

* * *

Genta Amano was hardly an intimidating man. Quite the opposite in fact. He was a bit on the short side, and had disheveled black hair and thick glasses over green eyes, and a simple outfit that included a sweater vest, a white shirt, and gray pants. That said, Jennifer was terrified of him now, as her father.

"Jennifer." He said, grimly.

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you." He sighed.

"Wait, you're proud?" Jennifer asked, a bit taken aback.

"You dedicated yourself to reform and rehabilitation for three years, and now you're going to Toronto Accelerated High School to be a hero, that's admirable. You're turning your life around, and even if we may be on tenuous terms now, we can grow together, as a family."

"Thanks dad." Jennifer muttered, confused, relieved, but still distant. It felt like the rift was bridged, but it wouldn't be healed for a long time. The damage was done. She had been denied the thing she wanted most in life, and to her, her parents were still at best funding, and at worst oppressors. It would take more time for that to change.

"But she's already proven herself irresponsible, and she's without direction for the rest of the summer, how can we expect her to keep following the law?" Asked Atomica.

"You can do that. Take a brief hiatus, and keep an eye on her." Genta said, thinking quickly. He wasn't going to have his wife and daughter destroy the kitchen. He'd worked hard on appointing it.

"No! Mom's done nothing for me, and I need some fucking space, I'm 17, not 5. Give me some room." Jennifer demanded. Her mother was in no way her friend, and she was not about to let her take over her life, not right when she was almost free.

"I think it's a great idea." Said Atomica. To her, this was the last chance to get something right in her daughter's life. It had been a never ending parade of neglect, stress, and paranoia, and the punchline was that she was right. Her daughter was a delinquent, and now, all she could think to do was live with it, and give Jennifer the attention that she deserved, and keep her out of that trouble.

"All right, you take care of Jennifer until August." Genta sighed, a bit disinterested. "Now I need to get back to my latest project..."

* * *

"Listen, I don't want your help." Jennifer said, from the passenger seat of their car.

"You might not, but you need it." Ruby remarked, giving her daughter an authoritative look.

"Need it? I just spent three years learning hero stuff, plus enough therapy for three people. I'm reformed, and I'm ready to take on anything."

"But how can I trust you? I set you back, and for that I'm sorry, but that doesn't change that your first instinct was to rob people and beat up rival gangs. What's to say you won't do the same the second you get a setback at school?

Jennifer was speechless. Her mother had changed too much. Instead of of no attention, now there was too much. She had no space, no room to move, and nothing to think about besides her mom's latest whim. "Fine." She sighed, unable to fight it, and certainly unable to outfight her mother.

"Good, we can build trust when we get there."

"Where is 'there?' asked Jennifer."

"A place I haven't been in a long time."

* * *

 **Pickle Lake, Ontario.**

"Where the hell are we?" Demanded Jennifer, as she looked out from the window, and noticed a slight chill in the air, as they pulled into a small cabin.

"Pickle Lake, my home town." Ruby explained. "This isn't the house I grew up in, I just needed a rent, and this was open so...

"Whatever." Jennifer sighed. "What do you want to teach me?

"Everything." Ruby smirked. "Everything."

* * *

 **The Next Day, 6:00 AM:**

"All right, wake up sleepyhead!" Declared Ruby, as she shook the cot Jennifer had taken.

"Fuck mom. It's six in the-"

"No language." Ruby said.

"All right, what's up?" Asked Jennifer.

"We're hiking."

"Hiking?"

"Trust me." Ruby sighed, as she led Jennifer by the hand and out into the woods.

"This is... Interesting." Jennifer offered, as the two hiked along the trail, and came to a clearing.

"Now, we fight." Ruby said, giving Jennifer a confident look.

"Again?" Asked Jennifer, but she was never without some desire to fight, so she prepared her hands to generate plasma all the same.

"Yes, I think I need to fight you out a bit, see a thing or two about your style, and figure out what I can from how you do it." Explained Ruby. "Before, I just saw it in short bursts, but now, I'll go easy, to see what we might need to work on, and what you're doing well in."

"All right, bring it!" Shouted Jennifer, as she began the fight with a quick shot of plasma.

"And so I will." Ruby laughed, dodging the projectile, and forcing herself in close. That was her style, if she couldn't take out her opponent from afar with her qurik, she'd do it up close. It never felt quite comfortable to use anything but radiation from afar, so that was her style. She brought up her knee-more slowly than usual-and Jennifer responded in kind, with a quick plasmatic punch, which hit her mother's shoulder, and struck her off balance, causing the latter to fall down.

Ruby surged upward, ready to strike with a harsh chop, which Jennifer quickly countered with a palm strike to the stomach, which sent the latter down again.

"All right, I've seen enough." Ruby said, getting up. "You tend to rely on close up attacks the second long range fails, and you act without much care for taking damage. You're good at the fighting, but your preventive game needs work, and you need to be able to keep some distance between you and your opponent, especially considering the fact that you don't have an excessive defense.

"You-you're going to make me a better fighter?" Asked Jennifer, her spirits lifted. Was her mother finally going to help her learn to use her quirk?

"Yes, and teach you a bit of discipline and empathy along the way." Ruby said, with a smile. She was finally reaching her daughter.

* * *

 **June.**

"Go Jenny! Kill it!" Ruby shouted, as her daughter threw bolts of plasma destroying stumps, targeting the roots, and disintegrating it as it connected.

* * *

 **July.**

"Great Work, keep the eggs in tact." Ruby encouraged as the latter ran through a field of radiation, that was marked by smoldering campfires, doing her best to avoid the fires and keeping the case of eggs in her hands.

* * *

 **August.**

"Jenny, I'm proud of you." Ruby said, as the two boarded their car.

Jennifer was taken aback. Pride was never something that she thought her mother thought of her. "All right, dad will have my stuff at the dorms, right?" Jennifer felt conflicted, she wasn't used to the idea of love and compassion from her mother, and this was starting to feel a bit unsettling.

"Yes. That's been the plan." Ruby said, confused, but endeared. She did love her daughter. It just took a while for her to realize that. She just hoped that they could build on this. The last three months was the most bonding the two had ever done in 17 years.

"There's just one more thing..." Jennifer offered, giving her mother an encouraging look. Fuck it, she'd try her best to relate to her mother.

"Go right ahead." Ruby said, with a smile.

"You know all about branding yourself, and everyone else will have a costume and motif when I get there. They never taught us anything about that in Juvie. What can you tell me about the look and attitude of a hero?"

Ruby's face lit up. Her daughter was finally coming to her for help. "Okay, I know all about that, I have an agent who specializes in it, but I like to think I've picked up a few tricks too. You need to be sure that your hero gimmick fits your own personality, and not only that, but you need to figure out what to accentuate about your past. For example, I emphasize that I was from a poor fishing village, and that I became a hero through hard work and perseverance. You'll have to think of your own.

Jennifer considered this for a few minutes.

"How about, I used to be a criminal, but I fought my way back into the system, and taking what I learned from criminal behavior, I fight crime?" She offered.

"It's a start, now what of the name?"

"I'm thinking Rebel Rat." Jennifer said. "In tribute to my old life."

* * *

"All right, you can call us at any time, and we'll expect you to try your hardest." Ruby said, beaming with pride.

"Great." Jennifer sighed, as she surveyed the room. It was a decent size, nowhere near as large as her room back home, but it filled its role. She had a full bed lofted on the far wall, a desk beneath it, and some chairs situated around a table, and a contoured seat positioned on the ground, facing a tv. Jennifer's favorite music and movies were represented by posters on her wall, and the ensemble was completed by a closet containing outfits that made her look like a beatnik from decades ago.

"Now, orientation is tonight at 5?" Jennifer noted, as she walked out into the common area.

"You just get here?" A masculine voice rang out from Jennifer's left. The latter looked over and saw its owner. The voice belonged to a tall polynesian boy with long black hair in a ponytail, and a carefree appearance, which was conveyed in his outfit, an unbuttoned floral shirt, light blue shorts, and black sneakers. Jennifer had to wonder if he felt the slightest bit cold, as it wasn't exactly getting up to 30-40 celsius in Canada.

"Yeah... This is exciting." She said, with a smile. "I'm Jennifer Amano, Rebel Rat."

"Kaponi Lei, but you can call me Kap, or maybe 'Endemic.' I'm from Hawaii." He explained. "Kinda cold up here." He finished, in a relaxed, laid back tone.

"You get used to it." Laughed Jennifer, as they were joined by a few others.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Gardner, or am I Jayla Tucker? Trista Ferrous?" A petite girl with gray eyes and golden-blonde hair in a frilled white dress said.

"It's Lillian." Sighed another girl who approached from behind her, and your hero name is Amnesiac." She was also quite small, and wore a black turtleneck dress along with purple leggings and black buckled shoes, which complemented her black eyes and hair, the latter of which went down to her waist, and was tied into two pigtails. "Memoire Blanc," she said, her Quebec accent becoming noticeable, or if we're doing hero names, Mindslip." She finished, as she stared Lillian down, which seemed to clear her head.

"Oh, yeah I am Lillian." The latter said. "And I just came from Juvie to-"

"The fuck!?" Jennifer shouted.

"She picks up other people's memories." Memoire explained. "I can shut down memory production, so we stick together. She wouldn't remember much at all otherwise, at least not her own memories..."

"I'm actually Jayla Tucker, or Mainframe, the Cybernetic Hero." A dark-skinned girl sighed, as she strode into the group. She was a bit taller, though not as tall as Jennifer or Kap. She wore unassuming clothes, a simple pair of sweatpants and a plain gray t shirt. Apart from that though, her appearance was anything but typical. She had blue and purple lights coursing around every visible part of her skin, cyan blue hair that was short and messy, and eyes that glowed blue. "I'm a human computer, that's what's with the eyes."

"Damn you! Next time will not be so lucky!" Shouted a feminine yet angry voice from a few feet away. She had just lost an arm wrestling match with another boy, tall and lanky.

"Ah well." The boy said, with an indifferent disposition about him. "Another victory." He was dispassionate, with his light blue eyes giving off a sunken expression, and his shaggy blonde hair, which was currently covering the left side of his face, most of which was covered under a beanie printed with the Canadian flag.

"Moon not yet full!" The girl complained. Jennifer did a double take after getting a good look at her. She didn't look like the hulking monster she expected, quite the opposite in fact. She was fit enough, but not massive, and by all appearances was a normal girl in her late teens. The booming voice and apparent high strength just seemed off, not least thanks to her highly professional look. She wore her long black hair in a simple braid, and was dressed in all black, tank top, jeans, shoes. She also had silver bangles lining her arms.

"Alex, Selene, stop fighting." Another girl shouted. The third voice belonged to a girl of average height, who shot both of them a look. She was oddly 'cute' with a slightly athletic build, voluminous red hair reaching the shoulders, and an odd sense of style. She wore overall shorts along with a red t shirt under it, and completed the outfit with mismatched socks and white tennis shoes. "Sorry about those two, they tend to fight all of the time."

"You act like you're their mom." Jennifer said with a laugh.

"Well I'm the closest thing those two have to one."

"Is that girl all there?" Asked Jennifer, confused as to how she managed to be in an accelerated class.

"It's her quirk. Selene, or Artemis as she calls herself, gets smarter as the moon wanes, and stronger as it waxes, but she loses all of the other trait in the process. She actually scored a perfect on the written exam. Alex, or Berserker, gets stronger the more sleep he gets, even if he is kind of weak powered down.

"Oh, okay, and you are?"

"Lizette Collyer, or Bullseye. Or Iz, or Colly. Call me what you like."

"All right, should we be going to orientation?" Jayla asked, looking at a digital clock that manifested in her own eyes.

* * *

The accelerated Academy's principal was a sight to behold. Not many heroes could make the claim that they fought crime while nearly naked, but Benjamin Ancel was one such person. In nothing but a pair of white briefs and a red cape with black spots, the administrator walked down the aisle and up to the podium, where he prodded at the microphone before quite literally shouting into the device.

"Welcome! I am principal Ancel, but you all can call me 'Brief,' that was what I was called back in the day. It's great to have a new class of shining faces and... ah fuck it, I'm not very good with rousing speeches. Basically, you're here to make hero quickly, and that's what we're here to help you with, it's brutal, but you'll love it as soon as the initial shock wears off. Anyway... I think it's time for an honored tradition here. As Canada's premier hero program, we often find people curious about the strength of the new classes. Consequently, we set the new class up in a friendly exercise of hero and villain."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I feel like the last thousand words or so could have been better, but I wanted to get this out somewhat quickly. It's never a great idea to wait too long before posting a second chapter, so here we are. I'll introduce the rest of Class A in the next chapter. I hope this was an enjoyable appetizer, and think of chapter 3 as more of a main course. Until next time!**


	3. Heroes vs Villains

**A/N: Getting this done real quick, because I was planning for a much longer chapter 2, but I also wanted to get an update out quickly. In case you're wondering, there isn't anything specific about why I based the principal on Captain Underpants, I just thought it would be kind of funny, and I'm super nostalgic about the Waistband Warrior. Anyway, I still need all of the following: 4 or so more OCs for Class B, two or three upperclassmen (to be used as the several villains, and a few more pro heroes (some should be young recent grads). Enjoy!**

* * *

"You have one hour, and the nation will be watching!" Brief declared, as he motioned to turn the light out, and left most of the class in darkness.

"Um, sir, we have to get our costumes." Jennifer said, a bit unnerved by the principal's absentmindedness.

"Oh, right." The principal sighed as the lights came back on. "Come back to this very ampitheater in one hour!"

* * *

Jennifer smiled. This was the first she'd seen of her costume. _Her_ costume. It was a strange feeling. This was the first time she'd had one, at least an official one. That put her at a bit of a disadvantage, as her classmates had two years of experience with branding and costumes, which wasn't really covered in Juvie. After all, they didn't have all the same privileges as their free counterparts, and while she'd learned plenty about combat and strategy, branding and individuality were much lower on the list. At least she was able to adjust the initial costume to her own specifications. In fact, the costume was remarkably close to her normal outfit. Same jacket, though with the rat-eating-snake logo emblazoned on the jacket's back instead of on a patch, jeans, and a band shirt. The most notable upgrade was the metal combat armor that the new costume boasted per her request. Her lack of defensive capacity made such weight a necessary evil, and on the gloves, just as requested, she saw focusers. Good, she could use more advanced tactics in the fight. Putting it on gave more good news. The armor was cool, like stepping into an air conditioned building in the middle of summer, as it was supposed to be. With this, Jennifer could fight much longer without risking heatstroke. She chose to cover the armor with a t shirt printed with a day of the dead looking skull on a faded print, and equipped her classic hockey mask. There she was, Rebel Rat, ready to show herself to the school. As she was lost in thought, someone slipped an envelope under her door, which she opened. It contained a blue tassel that had 'Hero' written on it. No doubt their assignment for the exercise, which would begin in about twenty more minutes.

* * *

"All right! Good to see all of you, Class A!" Brief laughed, once again from the podium. "Now, as you might know, this is no ordinary auditorium. Behind this stage." He paused for dramatic effect. "Is the simulation dome!" The wall folded into the floor, revealing an empty room larger than most houses. It had an ordinary white tile floor in a circle, and ascended a few hundred feet until terminating in a glass dome roof. "Here's where the fight happens, you have your assignments, so let's get on to the rules!" He said with a flourish, as though he was a TV host. Given that hero matches like this weren't uncommon among pro heroes, it sort of followed. Get the students excited with something familiar and beloved and all that. "The objective for the heroes is to destroy the villains' device, which functions as some sort of pheromone emitter, which will cause a blind rage in any who breathe it in. The heroes win if they can disarm the device within 30 minutes, or if they can incapacitate the opposing team before then, the villains win if they can fend off the heroes for 30 minutes, or if they can incapacitate the opposing team. The heroes have one additional member, but the villains have the high ground and a home field advantage." Brief finished, as the students grouped up into hero and villain groups.

Jennifer looked around at her fellow heroes. A few familiar faces, as Kaponi, Alex, Lizette, Jayla, and Lillian were all there, but the majority were unfamiliar. Seven new classmates, whom she hadn't seen before. This would be interesting. "All right, let's talk shop." She said, feeling it best to break the silence. Ten minutes to figure out a strategy before the contest started. The simulation room was being set up, buildings rising from the ground. It was an urban setting, and it looked like the villains would have the tallest building in the arena. Atop it was a strange-looking device, no doubt the device described in the scenario. "All right, what can everyone do? Let's start there." Jennifer decided, taking the helm as best she could. No different than leading her old gang, right?

"I can take on traits of endemic animals, I call it Endemic Shift." Kap explained, now dressed in a black bodysuit. "In short, I can hear like a hoary bat, jump like a hare, fly like a nene, swim like a monk seal, and react like a mongoose, but only one at a time."

"I can bulk up, but only for as long as I slept last night." Alex said, with a resigned look on his face. Ironically, his costume was much simpler than his normal clothes, consisting of a maroon shirt, loose pants, and a domino mask.

"How well did you sleep last night?" Jennifer asked.

"Pretty well, but I kind of kept it on all morning to impress the ladies-"

"Didn't work." Laughed Lizette.

"So how much time do you have left?"

"Probably eight minutes or so."

"Great." Jennifer sighed. "How about you, Iz?"

"As long as I can see a target, I can hit it, that's why they call me Bullseye." She explained, plus I have these. She directed attention to her belt, which Jennifer couldn't help but notice was just below an exposed stomach. Her compatriot's costume didn't seem to be the most practical, as it consisted of a red tank top that bared the midriff, black pants, and gloves that covered both arms. On her belt, there were two blocky looking devices that resembled the barrels of guns. "Bayards, I can make them into swords, guns, and bows, with laser rounds on all of them. Seeing as I never miss, it works out.

"Just keep those away from me." Jennifer laughed, nervously. "Jayla?"

"I may not be the best fighter, but I have my share of utility." The living computer explained. "I can link up with other devices via bluetooth, I can think faster than any human, and I can turn off my body's natural subconscious limits, which gives me a burst of strength and speed. I can also hack other computers, and I have some weapons, mainly tear gas and a staff, plus a few drones that I can control as an extension of my body." The girl explained. Jennifer was a bit jarred to see her. Her costume couldn't be much further from her more mundane attire. While she dressed casually and comfortably as a civilian, it seemed she had a flair for the dramatic as a hero, and as such, her costume featured a black trench coat buttoned up at the top though not at the bottom, which exposed her legs. Under the coat, there was a tight, black tank top with neon blue circuit designs as well as dark grey baggy sweatpants that are tucked into her black and blue combat boots. her face was partially covered by half of a black mask, and her hands were covered by black fingerless gloves with a battery slot on the back on the palm. Finishing the outfit was a utility belt with the letter M as the belt buckle, full of pouches.

"Lillian, I know your power." Jennifer said, motioning to the forgetful hero, who wore a simple black bodysuit with white seams and the phrase 'don't forget.' printed on the chest, along with what looked like a motorcycle helmet.

"Yep, you know me mom!" The latter affirmed. It might be hard to keep Lillian on task without Memoire, never mind that Memoire might be a nuisance to whomever encountered her.

"What about you all?" Jennifer asked, motioning to the other seven compatriots, whom she hadn't yet met.

A boy who appeared to be a humanoid cheetah spoke up. "Bruno Sandres, or Cheetahman, I have the form of a cheetah. I have teeth. I'm also super fast. Please use me. I wanna run!"

"Okay ya furry, we'll see." Jennifer said, initially abrasive but already considering the possibility of a speed fighter.

"I am not a furry!" Bruno declared, seemingly offended by Jennifer's comment.

"Moving on, I'm Gale Argo, but you can call me Hourhand." Another voice piped up. Its owner was a taller pale-skinned boy of average build, with bags under his eyes and a less sunny disposition. He wore a long-sleeved gray shirt with a black bullet proof vest, along with black pants and a green headband that kept his long black hair away from his green eyes. "I can slow time with my quirk active, but only on things I can see, and only for as long as I don't blink." He yawned. "Makes me tired though."

"Okay, that's solid." Jennifer said.

"Erm, I don't know what help I'll be, but I can spread microbes, but I'll get sick too if I give it too much." A soft and conscious-sounding voice said from the back of the roster. Jennifer turned around to find its owner shyly looking at the collective. He was a fellow of average height, and had yellow eyes and maroon hair. His costume made him look the part of a disease spreader too. A black labcoat with gloves and boots to match, plus a surgical mask and a headset. Like a modern day plague doctor. "Felix Constantine, or Syck if you prefer."

"All right, might be harder, but I can think of something." Jennifer assured him, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"I'm good for the front lines." A confident voice said, in a distinct British accent. He was a formal looking fellow, tall and athletic. He wore a blue suit with a tie, an odd choice to be a hero, though with his mouth covered by a black face mask, combat boots, and military grade gloves, it certainly seemed like he'd be a gentlemanly hero, especially with his natural charm accentuated by sharp features, bright green eyes, and curly brown eyes.

"You have a good quirk?" Jennifer asked, not sure of what the answer would be.

"No it sucks. Of course I have a good quirk." He laughed. " I can produce fibers with traits of metal from my fingers, but it uses up water from my body. The fiber can snare almost anything, and I can swing on it like spiderman did in those old comics, plus I can make it sharp."

"Well, that's good, we can definitely work with that um..."

"Walter Henderson, Constrictor." The boy said.

"All right, who else?" Jennifer sighed, contentedly. She was a little rusty with planning, but the rust was fading. She already had a plan, only a few more to figure out.

"Well I'm here." Another boy came into the light. He had a chubbier face but an athletic build with brown eyes and hair, wore light silver combat armor, and boots hooked up to a battery pack each. "Jackson Evans, or as I like to call myself, phantom."

"Let me guess, electricity?" Jennifer said, half sarcastically, half seriously.

"No... I'm an illusionist. I can make people see anything, and I'm pretty good at the visual stuff. Not so good on the other four senses though..."

"Doesn't matter, Jackson. I think we can make this work."

"You're forgetting someone!" Another voice rang out, oddly triumphantly. Its owner was another boy, this one of average height, and dressed like a cowboy, complete with a brown cowboy hat that barely showed his dark brown bangs. A heroic fervor was apparent in his dark blue eyes, and he waited before Jennifer expectantly. "They call me Desperado. Well actually they call me Mason Steerly, but I prefer Desperado. I can make any weapon better, but I have to be able to use it, otherwise it won't work."

"All right, talk to Iz." Jennifer said.

"I guess I fill out the roster then." A girl said. "Irisviel Ridley, but please, call me Iris." Iris was oddly angelic-looking, with her remarkably well-kept brown hair, and eyes to match. She was tall, and wore a suit of body armor that looked pretty minimal in design-it felt as if she'd just slapped a few important pieces onto her tough bodysuit from a full suit of armor. "You can also call me Charmeine, and my Quirk...well, it makes a good shield." She explained, and threw a coin into the air to demonstrate. As the coin neared her arm, the coin itself curved away from her arm as if it was scared of her. Eventually, it slid along some kind of invisible barrier and fell to the ground. Irisviel picked it up-the coin was curved. It certainly wouldn't fit a vending machine. "Drat. I'll have to ask Dad to straighten it ." She made a mental note to ask Hilda for some spare change.

"This is perfect. I think I have a plan." Declared Jennifer, noting that about four minutes remained. "We need to establish a few task forces, and take it from there. "Gale, Jayla, Felix, I need you three near home base." Jennifer said, as she motioned to a building on the opposite side from the skyscraper that the villains would have as their base. Jayla, get your drones in the air, we need to get a ley of the land, any way we can. Felix, get some microbes out on the ground, we need to be sure that they can't walk in and take out Jayla, they can't do that if their eyes are tearing up too much to see, right? Meanwhile, Gale, you make sure they can't reach the building even then, just hold them off until we're in their base. After that, Jayla, you do your best to fight them off with Gale's support.

"I'll do my best." Jayla sighed, seemingly a bit doubtful herself regarding her ability to fend them off.

"At the edge of the microbe perimeter, Iz and Mason will snipe out of the roofs of the nearest two buildings, and be sure to have Mason take one of your bayards, and improve both of them." Jennifer ordered.

"I'm not comfortable... But I'll do it." Lizette affirmed. Possessive she might be, but there was something about this girl that made her sure that it was worth trying this out.

"Anything for the good of the city." Agreed Mason. He seemed really invested in this whole 'hero' game.

"Meanwhile, I need Alex, Iris, and Bruno pushing forward. Anyone you find, fight it out, and make sure that their team's kept occupied."

"Can do!" Bruno shouted, as he struck a dramatic pose, exposing his green speedo.

"Will you put on some pants?" Jennifer sighed. Beefcake definitely wasn't her thing.

"Eh, I'll kick some ass." Alex agreed. "Maybe that Selene Chick."

"I'll do my best." Agreed Iris, though she wasn't sure how her own quirk would match up.

"Great, now while this is going on, Jackson, you follow from the rooftops, I need you cloaking whoever seems to need it first. Go around, get a look at the situation, and go with them."

"Right." Jackson said.

"Finally, Walter, Lillian, Kap, you come with me. We'll lead the charge on the base. Lillian, I need you picking up everything we can from the people we encounter on the way. The more we know about their plan, the better we can work against it. Kap and Walter, I need you two to get up on the roof. Take out the device at any cost, and I'll take out whoever they have guarding the building. I may need to hitch a ride on one of you."

"Not it." Laughed Kap.

"Okay fine, now one more thing, we need to be able to communicate quickly. Jayla, how quickly can you whip up a group chat if we all text you our numbers?

"About 20 seconds." Jayla said with a smile.

"Great. Let's get going." Jennifer affirmed, as the time counted down to zero, and both of the factions walked into the simulated city.

* * *

"All right, let's get started." Jennifer declared.

"Wait, one more thing." Iris said, as the teams were forming. "What if it doesn't work. We don't know much about our opponents."

"We don't have time for a plan b, just play it by ear." Jennifer said, starting to doubt herself just a bit, as she joined her group, and walked out of their home base, and into the simulation.

"All right, let's win." Jennifer shouted, as her team advanced, and the counter display on the billboards began counting down from "30:00." Jennifer saw Jayla's drones, cyan and black, fly into the air, and Felix releasing a yellow-green mist in the air as the strike teams advanced, and Iz and Mason ascended to their rooftop perches. Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

While all of this was happening, another girl was watching expectantly, from a convenient window a few blocks ahead of the heroes' individual squads, from binoculars seemingly made of ink. She was a shorter, thin young woman, with sandy blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and dark green eyes. Her costume was fairly simple, and consisted of A short purple gothic lolita dress, black satin corset bustle jacket, and black combat boots. She spoke with a light Quebec accent "I think they have an illusionist. I saw about eight people advancing, and they've disappeared from my line of sight."

"What about this illusionist?" An enthusiasitc, but tightly controlled voice inquired from the other end.

"Hang on. I think I have something." The girl said, as she looked over at the rooftop, to see Jackson casting the effects of his quirk over those below him. "I have the guy. Going in."

"Be careful Gezella."

"Call me Tint!" She snapped. "We're in character. Oh god that was harsh. I'm sorry, Joules."

"It's all right." The voice on the other end said, its owner cringing a bit. He needed to work on that name.

* * *

"Right there!" Shouted Mason, pointing to a figure that was running down a back road to the heroes' base. She was taller, with almond-shaped green eyes and long brown hair in two box braids. Her black body suit accented with silver armor showing one thing: She was ready for a fight.

"I've got her." Agreed Lizette, casually firing her bayard, without much consideration. The laser flew over, and hit the woman's arm, but strangely, she seemed wholly unaffected by the shot. "What the fuck?" Mason shouted.

"Language."

"Sorry."

Terra Vasquez flashed a toothy grin as the laser glanced harmlessly off of the crystal that formed on her arm. "Fuck that, I'll see you two in just a second. Jem's coming for ya!" She said, as she changed direction, immediately running towards the building the duo were situated on top of.

* * *

"Take This!" Shouted Gezella as she crossed a bridge made of ink and brought an ink hammer down on Jackson, whom it merely passed through, the illusionist seemingly unharmed. "Wait..." She managed. "It's another goddamn illusion!" The dimunitive artist hit the building in frustration, cracking the roof, and weakening the area around her enough to cause her to fall through.

"He's two blocks over." Explained a figure who emerged from the rubble. This figure was average height, though a good deal taller than Gezella, and wore a relatively simple costume, with a red overcoat, black jeans, combat boots, leather gloves, and a domino mask. His hair was unkempt, and on the right it fell slightly over his eyes, which were light grey, though covered by the mask. "I picked up a heat signature, but I didn't see anything. That's gotta be our guy.

"Thanks Trickster." Gezella said.

"I'll handle him, and you can call me Raven. Get back to drafting countermeasures." Raven said, as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

"I gotta say, I like the element of surprise." Alex laughed, as he, Bruno and Iris ran down their stretch of road. Their mission was perhaps the simplest. Just kick the shit out of anyone they found, and patrol the area to thin the opposition's numbers.

"Don't think I disagree, but I wish we'd find someone." Iris sighed, slightly bored. This whole gauntlet had been empty except for the three heroes running down it.

"Hey! I see someone!" Shouted Bruno, as he gestured to the alley directly to their right, which did indeed contain the form of a confused looking young man. To say his costume was jarring considering the rest of his appearance would be an understatement. He looked like a hair metal commando, with his combat vest and military pants, along with his spiky blonde hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Wha? Is someone there?" He shouted, to no one in particular.

"Let me do this, pleasssse?" Bruno begged.

"Go right ahead." Alex and Iris agreed. It wasn't like they didn't have their own chances to fight, and they knew the guy would never let them hear the end of it if he couldn't take out at least one opponent.

Bruno set to work in an instant. He charged him, tackled, and slashed the torso enough to take the opponent out of the fight.

"Nice work." Alex said, as the two others joined him in the alleyway.

"What was that?" Shouted a scared voice from down the alley, though the fear soon turned to aggressive shouting. "It you! Fight Alex!"

"Fuck yeah, see you two later, Selene's going down!" Alex Declared, as he bulked up and ran down the other alley.

"Wait..." Muttered Iris. "They shouldn't be able to see us."

* * *

 **Seconds before...**

"Uh, the crazy jewel lady is climbing the building." Mason said, not particularly comfortable with this turn of events.

"I'll take care of this." Lizette said, as she walked over to the ledge, peered down, and leveled her weapon at the opponent, who had generated climbing hooks out of the stone material that her quirk provided. Additionally, the hooks also formed blast shields over the rest of her body. The laser hit the stone once more, and as it had before, glanced off the stone harmlessly. "Mason, hand me my other bayard." Lizette ordered, and the latter complied. Forming the two into a bow and arrow, Lizette fired off another round, slower but with double the power. Still nothing. "Damn, we can't break it, at least not with this. Get to the other side." She told Mason.

"Wait, where are you?" Terra demanded, as she noticed that the two were apparently absent from the very roof that they had just undeniably fired at her from. Just as this became apparent, she noticed another bold fire from the roof's corner. She deflected it once more, and charged that way, with her hooks becoming claws.

"Break!" Lizette said, as the two rolled of at opposite angles, leaving Terra grasping at air. "She can still hear us, but-" Lizette was cut off as she saw Mason thrown aside by a punch straight to the face. Terra's hearing was better than she anticipated.

"Now where's the other one of you?" She demanded, before smiling. She smelled the heat coming off of the bayard, and immediately hit Lizette in the stomach, knocking her out with the force.

Mason Laughed. This was his moment. Careful not to make too much noise, he crept up on the celebrating Terra, and worked his way over to her. Carefully taking out his trusty bowie knife, he activated his quirk, adding a foot to the knife's length, and grazed Terra's shoulder. Perfect. She had weak spots.

"What?" Terra demanded as she turned around, to see Mason come into view. "I see you now."

* * *

"Jayla, what do you have on the layout?" Asked Jennifer, through her cell phone.

"That's just the thing. I've got nothing. I sent the drones out, and two of them are fine, but the one in your sector isn't doing anything. It fell from the sky, and I can't get it back on line. I think there's a magnetic field interfering or something like that." Jayla explained, though Jennifer only heard half of Jayla's explanation, due to what she assumed must be the same interference.

Just then, Jennifer felt a tug on her own body. Her armor seemed to want to move on its own, and away from an alley that she had begun to walk past. Peering into the alley, she saw why. Another student. This one was a girl in a simple blue jacket and pants, with silver hair in a braid reaching the midback and matching eyes, though Jennifer couldn't see the latter, as they were hidden behind a silver visor. The metal in the area all floated around her, suspended in space. She was slim, and of average height, but the thing Jennifer noticed was Jayla's drone.

"Jayla, I think I've found your interference." She said, not sure if her compatriot would hear her.

"Where did you come from?" The girl asked, seemingly taken aback by their sudden appearance. It looked like Jackson was out.

"Lillian, get behind me. Kap, Walter. Flank me." Jennifer ordered, as she faced down her opponent.

* * *

 **Okay, the exercise isn't quite done, but hey, I hope it's off to a good start. Tell me what you think and how you like the development so far, and also Please submit side characters, there's still a chance to get involved in the story, just send villains, teachers, pros or Class B heroes. I'll even make it easier, the bio's here and on my Profile too. Until Next Time!**

Name (first and last):

Hero Name:

Age (should be 16-17 for the main cast, the oldest at the accelerated school are around 20, and the villains, pro heroes, and teachers can be more or less any age):

Gender:

Sexuality (if bisexual or pansexual, note whether they tend more toward boys or girls):

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type:

Quirk Description:

Weapons/Gadgets:

Appearance

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Build:

Standard Clothes:

Costume:

Night:

Swim:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type of person they would…

-Fall for:

-Befriend:

-Hate:

-Respect:

-Rival:

Hobbies/Skills: (Your characters day to day hobbies and unique skills. Like they enjoy creative writing or are really good at cooking. Things like that or more serious things like they're good leaders and teachers. Or maybe their skill is that they are a disastrous cook. Be creative.)

How they would act…

-Towards Romantic Interests:

-Acquaintances:

-Towards Friends/Close Friends:

-Rivals:

-Towards Enemies:

-Towards Respected Figures:

-Towards Family/People in their history:

-Towards Strangers:

-Under Extreme Pressure:

-When Facing Fears:

-When Mortified/Angry/Depressed/Any Emotion that they react different than what would be expected:

Past:

Plot Points:

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:


End file.
